


Kisses From London

by JB_KevinFan



Series: Wanderlust [1]
Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB_KevinFan/pseuds/JB_KevinFan
Summary: Kevin always dreamt about faraway places. Nick always dreamt about them being together.





	Kisses From London

 

 

Kevin had always a thirst for adventure in faraway lands. When the Jonas brothers were young he used to pretend he was exploring the jungle, exploring oceans in a submarine or climbing the Mount Everest.

And right at his side was his younger brother Nick. Nick was always there when Kevin got into trouble with the native tribes of the jungle or dived into the ocean when Kevin submarine gave out under the water pressure. Nick enjoyed their games just as much as Kevin did.

At first his parents thought it was just a phase. The kind of phase every kid goes through. But Kevin didn’t grow out of it. Often he would stare out of the window while he was supposed to make his homework and when his mother would ask where he was with his mind Kevin would name faraway and exotic places.

He had an atlas under his bed and every night he would stare at the map of the world. He would pronounce the exotic names of the cities he dreamed about visiting. He would circle them and write down lists with sights he wanted to see when he got there. Nick had often caught him staring at the atlas hours on end when he was supposed to be sleeping. It was then that Nick realized he would lose his older brother one day. One day he would lose Kevin to his wanderlust and Nick wouldn’t want it any other way. All he wanted was for Kevin to be happy and traveling made him just that. 

And then they become famous, Nick, Kevin and their brother Joe, and everything changed.  They started to tour and Kevin finally got to travel. All the place he dreamed about he finally got to see. He could never wait until they went on tour again and when they were on tour he shone every day.

But after a while the joy of traveling went out of it. The more famous they became, the less they were able to go sightseeing. And it made Kevin miserable. He tried to hide it, but Nick saw of course. Nick had always known how his older brother felt, even when Kevin didn’t know it himself.  That’s the reason why Nick was even closer with Kevin than with Joe.

Nick had confronted his older brother and at first Kevin kept saying he was fine. But after a while Nick wore him down and Kevin came clean. He felt trapped in their rock star lives. All the saw of the countries they visited were TV studio’s, hotel rooms and concert venues. Kevin just wished they could go to a country where he and his brothers weren’t known. 

At was then that Nick realized he would gladly give up his music career for which he worked so hard for. He would drop it in a heartbeat, just to see Kevin smile again. That kind of sacrifice you only make when you really love someone. And Nick loves Kevin that much and so much more. He would sacrifice his own happiness to secure his.

Six months later the Jonas Brothers took a break. Nick tried to convince Kevin to finally go on a world trip  on his own. Hasn’t it always been his dream? But Kevin had told his younger brother that he didn’t want to leave him alone because he felt Nick still needed him. If Kevin would go on that trip he would go away for at least one whole year and he couldn’t do that to Nick. It was then that Nick realized he had to show Kevin that he could take care of himself and do things on his own. So Nick announced to his brothers he wanted to make a solo record. The whole family were enthusiastic about the idea and had voiced their support.

But when after the release of the album and his solo tour Kevin still thought Nick needed him Nick realized he had to make an even more drastic change.  He went to search for a house in secret so Kevin couldn’t stop him and when he finally bought one he liked Nick announced to his parents and brothers that he was moving out.

His parents had been shocked but told him they thought him old enough to make his own decision. If he wanted to move out they wouldn’t stop him.

Joe had reacted with a big grin, a hug and a promise to visit him every week. Kevin on the other hand just congratulated his little brother with his new house and walk out of the room with a blank face and dragging feet. Nick hated to see his brother this sad, but he knew it was for the best. He did it so Kevin could make his childhood dream come true after all.

Two weeks after Nick moved out Kevin went on his trip. Without a warning he put all his stuff in a one trunk and left in the dead of night. The family didn’t suspect a thing because Kevin didn’t make any preparations the day before, he had been preparing all his life.

The next day his parents had dropped by at Nick’s to tell him that Kevin had left. His parents weren’t that all surprised of course. They had always know their son felt the pull of the wild. It just was so suddenly. Even though Nick fell a heart-shattering sadness he couldn’t keep a smile from his face. Kevin was finally following his dream.

The first card arrived a week later. It was send from Moscow and it featured the red square. On the backside Kevin had writing a whole report on the day he spent in the city. Nick had tears in his eyes when he read it.

From then on out the letters and cards came in regular intervals. Some of them were a couple of pages long, while others were hasty and short because there was so much to do. The contend of the letters fluctuated too. So of them were only filled with facts while others were about feelings. Sometimes Nick could swear his older brother missed him just as much and in the same way as Nick missed him. 

When Nick moved to London for a while, so he could perform on the West End, he had let Kevin know about his move so he could send his cards to Nick’s new address. That was three weeks ago and Nick still hasn’t received any card or letter. Nick had called his parents but they told him they didn’t know why Kevin had stopped sending cards. Kevin didn’t send them any cards and they couldn’t contact their oldest son for him because he was of course constantly on the move. They told him not to worry. He’s probably just a little bit busy. Nick had heard in their voices that they wanted to reassure themselves just as much as their son.

Suddenly there’s the sound of mail coming through the gap in the door and falling on the mat. Something inside of Nick tells him that he must get the mail at once because it contains something important. Something inside of him tells him that this mail will contain a letter from Kevin.

Nick jumps from the couch in which he’s sitting and runs towards the door. He drops on his knees and when his eyes fall on the envelop on the mat he can see Kevin’s handwriting scribbled on it.  With trembling hands and tears in his eyes Nick opens the envelop and sees there only a few lines on it.

**I’m sorry I haven’t written in such a long time. I just hope you didn’t worry too much. There was just something I needed to deal with before I was able to write to you again.**

**Just know I’ve dealt with what I needed to deal with and that I faced my demons and came to a decision. I’m coming home. The trip was wonderful and everything I dreamed of, but it’s time to come home now. But before I go back to Los Angles I needed to make one last stop.**

**At the moment I’m in a city which I have visited with you and Joe before. It’s a city close to my heart and in this city I need to do one last thing before I can return home.**

**Know that I will be back at your side real soon.**

**Kisses from London.**

**You’re big brother, Kevin**

Nick has to reread it a few times before it finally gets through to him what the letter is saying. And when it does he’s at his feet in a flash and throws the door open with tears streaming down his face. He just hopes he understood the letter the right way.

When Nick’s eyes fall on the man standing in front of the door he almost doesn’t recognizes him. He has lost weight and his face is all scruffy and tanned. He looks more like a man than ever.

Nick knees give out, but Kevin quickly catches him. His strong arms wrap around his waist and before Nick knows it Kevin picks him up bridal style. Kevin carries his younger brother into the apartment and lays him down on the couch Nick was sitting on a few minutes ago. When Kevin lets go of Nick so he can move his truck from the hallway Nick doesn’t let go of his neck. Kevin smiles down at Nick and sits down on his knees next to the couch.

Nick looks into Kevin’s eyes and he can see the love in them clearly. It feels like they’re speaking to Nick. That’s why he isn’t surprised at all as Kevin face inches closer and his eyes travel to Nick’s lips. When their lips meet it makes sense to the both of them, even though it may not make sense to the world.

When they part both have tears of affection in their eyes and they gaze at each other adoringly. Nick feels so happy right now that it feels like his heart wants to jump out of his chest.

“Even though I loved the traveling and visiting of all those beautiful places around the world made me insanely happy, to me coming home to you is the ultimate happiness.”


End file.
